


Puberty done well

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [257]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where they meet again after a really long time and Clint does not recognize Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty done well

**Author's Note:**

> The first time Phil saw Hawkeye, he knew something that SHIELD couldn't find out even after years of searching. He knew Hawkeye's real name. Phil will admit that he was shocked to see Clint's face after a really long time but that was a given; after all, how would you react if you saw your old classmate only to find out that they grew up to be a mercenary?

"Mr. Barton, we need you to come in to SHIELD." It wasn't a request, Phil made sure of that. 

Clint clicked his tongue in response. 

If any of the agents Phil had as back-up was surprised that Phil knew who the man was, they stayed silent about it.

\---

They weren't the best of friends when they were first graders. Weren't even friends, if Phil was being honest. They were simply two children who happened to be in the same class. So Phil wasn't disappointed when he found out that Clint doesn't remember him. 

"Are you sure?" Fury asked him, not for the first time, as they both watched Clint be interrogated by Hill. 

"Positive. The system doesn't know who he is because after the first grade he disappeared. There were rumors that he ran away with the circus but nobody followed it up." Phil doesn't mention that the biggest giveaway were his eyes. He doesn't know what it was about those eyes that managed to stay with him through all those years but they were definitely the same eyes, only tired and jaded. Phil supposed growing up did that, no matter the profession.

"Clint Barton, huh." Fury said pensively. Phil didn't like it when Nick spoke like that, usually because it spelled headaches in his immediate future. "Looks like you have a new asset, Agent Coulson."

Phil didn't reply as the telltale signs of a headache started to crawl through him. 

Goddamnit.

\---

Clint Barton was in no way an easy man to deal with. He has problems with authority and trust, passive-aggressive, impulsive, ridiculous, and doesn't know when to shut up. For all his shortcomings though, Clint is also nothing short of one of SHIELD's best. 

It doesn't come as a surprise to Phil when he found himself falling for the archer. What does come as a surprise was that Clint apparently returned his feelings. That fact became apparent when Clint stammered his way through a request for a date, trying to pass it off as a joke at the end. Clearly, it didn't work. 

Did Phil say ridiculous? He meant ridiculously adorable. 

\---

"Hey, Cool." Clint said as he picked up a photo frame on Phil's dresser. It was a photo of Phil's hand throwing a peace sign into the air, too short to be in the frame, after winning the little league. There was of course a proper photo of that day, but somehow, Phil liked this one the best. "I know this place!" Clint told Phil, not taking his eyes off of the photo. Phil knew that Clint was referring to the building in the background his - their - old elementary. "This is Portland Elementary, right? You went there?"

"I did." Phil came up behind him to wrap his arms around the archer's torso. 

"That's crazy, I did too! How come I never saw you? I know I would've remembered seeing you if I had." Clint grinned.

"Well, I sat mostly in the front of the class while you always had the farthest seat from the board. It would make sense why-"

"Wait, wait. We were in the same class?" Clint interrupted, turning in Phil's arms so that he was facing Phil now.

"Mrs. Thelma Jones." Phil shrugged. 

"Ugh. She hated me the most for some reason. Always picking on me." Clint rolled his eyes at the memory. 

"That's because you never listened to her lessons. You always just made origami or doodled on a scrap of paper."

"You're defending her now? I see how it is. Why don't you go marry her?" Clint said in mock outrage. 

"Why would I do that when I have the man I love in my arms?" Phil was proud of that one. 

Clint snorted and rolled his eyes. "You are so cheesy." Clint kissed his nose anyway. "Seriously, how do I not remember you?"

"Uhh, maybe I looked different? I was really scrawny back then, couple of teeth missing most of first grade, biggest red, white, and blue backpack, braces, oh, and I had these really thick black rimmed glasses."

"You're nerdy, four eyed Phillip!" Clint exclaimed as realization finally hit him. "Not that I ever called you that, of course."

"Ugh. I hate that name. It's not even clever." Phil complained. 

"It was you!" Clint said, ecstatic. "Man, puberty hit you good." 

"You're one to talk."

"No, no. Seriously. I didn't even recognize you." 

"I can see that." 

"Oh, but man, those glasses were really too big for you."

"My mother was thinking ahead. We didn't have the money to keep on buying glasses that fit me just right."

"You should wear them again sometime." Clint grinned. "I bet you'd look sexier with glasses on." Clint waggled his eyebrows.

Phil laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/123119431926/i-have-bubblewrap-all-hail-the)


End file.
